The invention relates to an inverter comprising at least two controllable load thyristors to which a control circuit is connected which alternately switches them on for the purpose of alternate connection of a load to the poles of a dc voltage source, wherein there is connected, in antiparallel fashion, with each load thyristor, one diode each which is a component of a commutation installation for the corresponding load thyristor, which commutation installation manifests an LC-series oscillatory (or resonant) circuit dimensioned for a specified load current, and which manifests, for each load thyristor, a controllable commutation thyristor connected to the control device, whereby each commutation thyristor forms a closed circuit with the LC-series oscillatory circuit and its diode, such that the energy of the LC-series oscillatory circuit, during commutation, in each instance swings over to a low-impedance commutation path which is free of the load and the dc voltage source.